


Пост сдал, пост принял...

by Fannni, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Обычное семейное утро супругов, чьи рабочие графики редко когда совпадают, а рабочий день ненормированАнонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы
Relationships: Ivan Vorpatril/Byerly Vorrutyer, Ivan Vorpatril/Tej Arqua Vorpatril
Kudos: 6





	Пост сдал, пост принял...

Название: Пост сдал, пост принял...  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Теж/Айвен/Байерли, ОЖП  
Жанр: флафф, бытописание, кидфик  
Краткое содержание: Обычное семейное утро супругов, чьи рабочие графики редко когда совпадают, а рабочий день ненормирован  
Примечания: АU-постканон, ER, тройственный брак  
*

В том, что работать тебе приходится преимущественно в вечерне-ночное время, есть и свои плюсы. Притом несомненные и однозначные. Например, если ты возвращаешься домой в половине шестого утра, часы пик тебя не касаются. Никаким образом! Они для штабного планктона, эти пресловутые пиковые часы, для тех, кто пашет в конторах с девяти до пяти, вот если днем в половине шестого попробуешь, то как раз самая пробка и будет, особенно на Звездном мосту, там вообще в это время мертво стоит, и можно три часа добираться до любого из левобережных районов с их улучшенной планировкой и квартирами повышенной комфортности от штаба или того же нового здания СБ (которое наиболее ретивые языки уже окрестили по старой памяти «тараканником № 2», но пока что название это не спешило приживаться и становиться народным — и скорее даже не из-за фундаментальных различий в конструкции старого и нового зданий, а из-а неподражаемой, грандиозной и воистину эпохальной кончины Тараканника старого, «булькнувшего в канализацию!» — как опрометчиво брякнул прямо в подставленный микрофон ушлого журналиста один не представившийся сотрудник какого-то эсбешного департамента, разумно предпочтя остаться неизвестным и впоследствии).

Дома… Ну, дома тоже есть свои плюсы (Байерли подавил очередной непроизвольный зевок и ухмыльнулся). Например, тебе не приходится стукаться локтями о стенки гостевого душа, потому что никто не занимает основную ванную, и ты можешь расположиться в ней со всем удобством и комфортом (главное — не заснуть, а то мерзко потом выбираться из остывшей воды, такое случалось). И кухня тоже пуста, тем более что у няни сегодня выходной. И можно сварить себе огромную кружку кофе, и быть уверенным, что никто не назовет тебя кофеиновым наркоманом и не сморщит презрительно симпатичный носик, потому что некому морщить: все еще спят.

Хорошо так спят, аж зависть берет. Даже и не решить сразу, кто удобнее устроился: Теж, по-собственнически приобнявшая Айвена сильной ногой поперек задницы, или же сам Айвен, уютно пристроившийся головой у нее на груди. Наверное, все ж таки Айвен: ему определенно мягче.

Новая ухмылка закончилась еще одним зевком, судорожным и широким, чуть ли не до выламывания челюстей. Байерли осторожно прикрыл дверь в спальню и несколько раз вдохнул-выдохнул. резко и глубоко, насыщая кровь кислородом. Искушение плюнуть на все (хотя бы на час-полтора — или сколько там до айвеновского будильника?) и нырнуть под теплый сонный арква-форпатриловский бочок было велико. А если заползти со стороны Теж, то получится закомфортиться и на подольше, она над своими проектами работает дома, ей вообще не надо вставать ни свет ни заря…

Байерли энергично растер лицо, еще раз глубоко вздохнул и потопал в душ — тот самый, гостевой. Судя по тому, как слипались глаза даже сейчас, после дыхательной гимнастики и массажа помятой рожи, никакой такой расслабляющей ванны ему сегодня принимать точно не стоило. Только душ. И, желательно, контрастный.

***

Просыпаться от назойливой вибрации наручного будильника — это, конечно, не самое веселое пробуждение (именно поэтому Теж по возможности старалась проснуться первой и разбудить любимого мужа несколько более приятным образом). Но куда неприятнее проснуться оттого, что по тебе начинают прыгать две трехлетние хулиганки. Тут уж не залежишься, не потянешь «ну еще десять минуточек» — тут реагировать надо быстро.

Айвен выдернул руки из-под одеяла и сграбастал обеих хулиганок — те сдавленно взвизгнули и захихикали, хоть и восторженно, но стараясь делать это как можно тише: знали уже, что если маму разбудить не вовремя, то мало не покажется никому. Нет, Теж не стала бы ругаться или (какой кошмар!) кого-то наказывать, она бы просто весь день была грустной, а это куда страшнее. Поэтому Айвен тоже старался делать все тихо и осторожно: прижимая к груди притихших близняшек, он выпутался из-под теплой ноги Теж (та сонно пробормотала что-то и перевернулась на другой бок), нашарил на ковре домашние тапочки, покрепче зажал снова начавших брыкаться и хихикать безобразниц под мышками и потащил их к месту стационарной дислокации. То есть в детскую. У няньки сегодня выходной, Теж с ними за день намается, пусть хоть с утра поспит.

— Бай! — пискнула та, что висела справа, кажется Лора.

И слева ее тут же поддержала Палмер:

— Бай! Бай! Бай! Хосю к Бай!

И заизвивалась, пытаясь вырваться уже всерьез.

Айвен как раз вошел в кухню и понял, что деточки имели в виду вовсе не желание вернуться в объятия Морфея, как он поначалу было подумал с наивной родительской радостью и облегчением: на кухне обнаружился Байерли. И вот он-то действительно спал — сидя на угловом диванчике, навалившись грудью на стол и уронив голову на скрещенные руки.

— Бай! — крикнула Лора уже почти в полный голос и тоже задергалась. — Бай-Бай-Бай!

— Тихо-тихо-тихо! — Айвен перехватил их обеих поудобнее, затормошил, отвлекая и смеша, ускорил шаг. — Бай тоже баиньки, вы же хорошие девочки, вы же не будете Бая будить, правда? Вот и хорошо, вот и славно, а я вам мультики включу. Вы же любите мультики?

Он говорил шепотом, хотя и знал, что после ночной работы Байерли, как правило, и пушкой не разбудишь, особенно при хроническом недосыпе последних недель: какое-то там очередное расследование Департамента внутренних дел, Бай любил напускать тумана. Но шепот успокаивал мелких, заставлял и их непроизвольно снизить интенсивность звукового воздействия, и так оставалась маленькая надежда, что деточки, может быть, еще немного поспят. Особенно если включить им на большом настенном экране мультики про космических медузок, и звук чтобы тоже пустить очень тихо, музыка там как раз подходящая, убаюкивающая такая…

Айвен зевнул.

Так. Погнать мелочей на горшок (ну и что, что не нравится, не маленькие уже, пора привыкать), упаковать в новые памперсы (ну да, не маленькие уже, но и не так чтобы очень большие, будем считать, что у них пока еще продолжается ночь), поправить пижамки, уложить, подоткнуть одеялки, чмокнуть в подставленные носы. Что еще? А, ну да, мультики...

Мелочи до мультиков снизошли, а вот одеялки посбрасывали сразу и спокойно лежать в своих кроватях не захотели. Перевернулись на животики, сначала Лора (она всегда была заводилой), а секундой позже и Палмер, и уставились на экран, синхронно подрыгивая в воздухе задранными ногами. Словно танцевали лежа. Хотя почему «словно»? Генетика у них для этого дела самая что ни на есть подходящая, вспомнить многочисленных дядюшек и тетушек по материнской линии, да и Теж с ними ритмикой начала заниматься чуть ли не раньше, чем они ползать научились. Нет, вряд ли они будут спать…

Подумав, Айвен достал из верхнего ящика пару горстей мелких игрушек (их всегда убирали туда на ночь) и вывалил на толстый ковер между кроватками. Сверху упала зеленая пучеглазая гусеница из мягкой резины, и какое-то время еще подрагивала, мерзость такая. Ни Лора, ни Палмер не обратили внимания — их пока полностью увлекла медузка, никак не способная уяснить разницу между планетой и космической станцией. Ничего, зато мелким будет чем заняться и потом, когда мультики им наскучат.

Айвен машинально проверил активность вмонтированной в притолоку киберняни (следилка работала), поплотнее прикрыл дверь в детскую и пошел реанимировать Байерли.

Тот, похоже, заснул на середине составления отчета — планшетка, впавшая в режим ожидания, изредка помигивала огонечком неотправленного голосового сообщения. Ничего, проснется — додиктует, у него весь день впереди. Вернулся он, похоже, довольно рано: кофе в пол-литровой кружке совсем остыл. Кружка полная — похоже, заснул сразу же, как только сел и облокотился на стол, а сполз на него лицом уже в процессе.

Айвен осторожно тронул его за плечо:

— Бай…

— Что? — мгновенно откликнулся Байерли совершенно не сонным голосом, вскидываясь и на автомате пытаясь сбросить руку с плеча. Замер напряженно (Айвен чувствовал, как закаменело плечо под ладонью), уставился на Айвена шалыми, но абсолютно трезвыми (и тоже совсем не сонными) глазами с суженными чуть ли не в точку зрачками — жестко, в упор. Но тут же узнал, расслабился, обмякая. — А… Айвен…

Зрачки его поплыли, расширяясь, глаза попытались снова закрыться, голова запрокинулась. Айвен тряхнул его за плечо уже сильнее:

— Бай! Иди дрыхнуть в койку, сейчас сюда мелочь припрется, все равно спать не даст.

— Сначала отчет, — сказал Байерли, не открывая глаз, но неожиданно внятно. — Кофе… Здесь был мой кофе.

— Я его вылил. Тебе сейчас не кофе нужно, а в койку. На этом диванчике ты не поместишься, он маленький, а тебя слишком много.

— Много. Много Бая к кофе утром. Бая не может быть много…

Айвен подхватил Бая под мышки, поставил на ноги и так, полуобняв, повел к малой гостевой спальне, та располагалась сразу за комнатами девочек и няньки, напротив душа. Он еще укладывая малышек решил, что оттащит Байерли именно в гостевую, а не в общую спальню, где у бедолаги точно не будет возможности отоспаться: в спальню родителей пронырливые девчонки считали своим долгом наведаться первым делом.

Бай шел послушно, глаз не открывал, и продолжал говорить — отчетливо и даже вроде бы связно:

— Кофе. Да. К кофе утром хороши сырники... Много. Со сметаной. Или яйца С жареным беконом. У тебя есть яйца? У Бая однозначно есть яйца. И жареный Бай, это не бекон.

Рука Байерли вдруг соскользнула с талии Айвена ниже, стиснула ягодицу.

— Булочки, — сказал Байерли задумчиво и внятно. — Булочки это опять не то... Тебе нравятся мои булочки?

— Угомонись, маньяк! — Айвен шлепнул его по руке, вернул ее на прежнее место, прижал локтем.

— Эй! — слабо возмутился Байерли. — Бай вам не джем! Которого можно на булку… намазывать.

Коньяком от Байерли пахло не сильно, так, малость самую. Это все недосып. Хроническая усталость. И — доверие. Как бы Байерли ни устал, как бы он ни был пьян или накачан наркотиками, он никогда не позволил бы себе так расслабиться при тех, кого считал посторонними. Чужими. По сути, Айвен был единственным, при ком Байерли позволял себе так расслабиться...

— Бай как огурец!

— Да-да, я понял, зеленый и в пупырышек… Давай-ка пижаму… и вторую ножку… вот и умничка.

— Даешь здоровый образ жизни с Баем! Чтоб Бай был как сельдерей. Свежий и бодрый. И хрусткий.

— Спи уже! Сельдерей…

Байерли окончательно провалился в сон раньше, чем коснулся затылком подушки. Замолчал, засопел, лицо расслабилось. Поправить пижаму, подоткнуть одеяло, чмокнуть в нос. Хм… Странное ощущение дежавю… С чего бы?

Браслет-будильник на запястье завибрировал, намекая на то, что времени осталось впритык только на ежеутренние процедуры. Ну и кофе. Да, кофе сегодня, пожалуй, стоит сварить дома, в штабе готовят паршивый…

***

— Уже уходишь? — Теж стояла в дверях прихожей, такая сонная и теплая, и улыбалась. Если ей не удавалось Айвена разбудить поцелуем, она всегда стремилась поцеловать его хотя бы перед самым уходом, это стало уже традицией, и не то чтобы Айвен был против.

— Почти. — Он улыбнулся ее отражению, поправляя врезающийся в шею жесткий воротник мундира. Развернулся, потянулся губами, но Теж отпрянула с тихим смехом.

— Погоди! Я тебе сначала хотела кое-что показать. Пошли!

И потащила его вглубь квартиры, на кухню.

— Эй! Я же в обуви, а тут мелочь ползает…

— Не переживай, я запущу черепашку.

Айвен преувеличенно покорно вздохнул и позволил утащить себя… он думал — на кухню, но оказалось, что дальше. Дверь в комнату мелких была открыта, киберняня сердито помигивала, не обнаруживая подконтрольных объектов на территории ответственности (наверное, это и разбудило Теж, динамик сигналки стоял как раз у ее изголовья). Дверь в гостевую спальню была открыта тоже, хотя Айвен отлично помнил, как тщательно ее закрывал. Перед самой дверью на полу лежала гусеница из мягкой резины, зеленая, с выпученными глазками.

— Правда, мило? — спросила Теж шепотом, когда они остановились на пороге. — А ты еще няню не хотел отпускать!

Байерли лежал на спине, вытянувшись в струнку, и обеими руками прижимал к себе близняшек. Лора умудрилась почти целиком залезть ему на грудь, ее Байерли накрыл рукой, словно одеялом. Более осторожная Палмер просто пристроилась сбоку, и ее он обхватил снаружи, трогательно-защитным жестом, словно отгораживая от внешнего мира. Все трое крепко спали.

— А теперь беги, а то опоздаешь! — шепнула Теж и быстро поцеловала Айвена в губы: некоторые традиции нарушать все же не следовало.


End file.
